


Wolf Queen of the North

by CheyWolf47425



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Lions, Melantha's love of weirwood trees, Stark sass, The Game of Thrones - Freeform, Weirwood(s), Wolves, marriage of dragons and wolves, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWolf47425/pseuds/CheyWolf47425
Summary: Aerys is wary from the Starks shipping weapons to the Night's Watch so he arranges the marriage of Melantha Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Will Melantha survive the game of thrones or die trying?





	Wolf Queen of the North

**Author's Note:**

> Melantha Stark is the twin sister of Brandon so she is the second eldest in the line up of the Stark children.

Aerys tapped on the table as he read through the North’s taxes before Qarlton Chelsted could enter it in the records. His family and the court was at Storm’s End for the tourney in honor of his friend and his wife. He frowned slightly seeing a large shipment of weapons to the Night’s Watch. While the South had little to no interest in the group of men that kept the wildlings from crossing the Wall. Aerys couldn’t help be worried if House Stark would start a rebellion.

“Varys,” He said without looking up. “Who are in House Stark currently?”

“Lord Rickard Stark is the Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell. His wife, Lady Lyarra Stark, had passed away several days after giving birth to their last child. Lord Stark’s children are heir Lord Brandon Stark, Melantha Stark, Eddard Stark, Lyanna Stark and Benjen Stark.” Varys answered.

“Which of the two girls are of marrying age?” Aerys asked frowning.

“Lady Melantha Stark is three and ten years of age.”

Aerys frowned in thought as he sighed heavily, “Bring me the letter from Prince Doran Martell and give me parchment to reply to his proposal and to write to Lord Rickard Stark. Get my son for me. He will be informed that he must decide between two ladies to wed.”

Varys set the blank parchment in front of the king and the letter from Prince Doran Martell. Aerys picked up the letter reading through it. Prince Doran had offered his sister’s hand to marry his son but he hadn’t replied yet for he had hoped Steffon would have found a suitable girl to become Rhaegar’s wife and eventual Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

The door opened for his eldest son to enter the room. Already, Lords across the kingdoms had sent letters offering their daughters’ hands in marriage. Rhaegar carried the tragedy of Summerhall with him but apparently girls like the silent types. His son must have been training with the other squires because his clothing was slightly caked with mud and sweat. His moonlight blonde hair up in a ponytail keeping the strands from his face.

“You summoned me, Father?” Rhaegar asked bowing his head.

“I did. Take a seat, child.” Aerys gestured for his son to sit in front of him. “I wanted to ask your opinion before making my decision.”

“Your decision?”

“Who will be your wife.” Aerys almost smiled at his son’s grimace. “Here are your chooses. Princess Elia Nymeros Martell, Lady Cersei Lannister and Lady Melantha Stark. You have meet Princess Elia and Lady Cersei not Lady Stark.”

Aerys let his son stared at him as Aerys went through the papers that Tywin put on the table. Feeling his son’s eyes on him Aerys looked at Rhaegar. For a fleeting moment, Aerys was glad that Rhaegar took after Rhaella physically.

“You made your decision?” Aerys asked curious.

“Lady Melantha Stark.” Rhaegar answered. “Princess Elia seems too fragile to give birth to children and survive. Lady Cersei…” Aerys chuckled seeing his son’s grimace. He too shared Rhaegar’s opinions on his close friend’s daughter.

“Very well. I shall write to Lord Stark informing him that his eldest daughter is to wed you within her first flowering.” Aerys chuckled seeing Rhaegar’s wide eyed look. “What? Your mother and I got married at Lady Melantha’s age and had you a bit later. Go train with Ser Lewyn and Arthur, Rhaegar.”

Aerys ruffled his son’s hair fondly before Rhaegar could move out of the way. The door shut beyond the young five and ten year old as Aerys sighed rubbing his face. The Starks are from a long line of Kings of Winter before the Stark ancestor knelt before Aegon the Conqueror. During the War of the Ninepenny Kings, he had fought alongside Lord Rickard. The Lord of Winterfell was stern but not without humor. Some say his children had what the Northerners call ‘wolf’s blood.’

Aerys turned his attention to the letter he began to write to the Stark lord.

Lord Rickard Stark; Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell,

I have made my decision on my son’s wife and it will be your eldest daughter. Your family will finally by tied to the Royal family through marriage. I apologize seeing how it took a hundred and forty-six years for it to happen. I wish for you and your family’s health to be well in these upcoming years.

King Aerys II Targaryen; King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, King of the Seven Kingdoms


End file.
